Reassurance
by roxygoth
Summary: Everyone needs reassurance at some point, even Shaggy Rodgers. Takes place after 'Music of the vampires', so if you haven't seen it, don't read because it spoils the ending.


Hey guys! Roxy Goth here. Thank you for the reviews of my previous story 'vacation'. This is a sequel, taking place after 'Scooby doo and the music of the vampire' has finished. If you haven't seen it then I should warn you – this will ruin the ending.

It's based on an observation during the song 'Scooby and me'. During Scooby and Shaggy's part when Shaggy is singing about how much Scooby means to him there's a line that goes 'people go by, if I live or I die, they wouldn't care – but not you.' However during this part the shadow on the wall take the form of Fred, Daphne and Velma. I wondered how they would feel if they found out Shaggy felt like that.

This one shot could be taken as a shelma fan fiction, although it wasn't intended that way.

Sugey's age is made up, I don't know how many years apart Shaggy and Sugey are, I know Shaggy's age is generally thought of as 17, in my mind I think of him as 19, so I think Sugey would be about 5 years younger than him, making her 14.

I do not own Scooby-doo in any way shape or form.

After their most recent mystery Velma had the hard task of explaining to her uncle that they had given the evidence to put his friend, Mr Van-Helsing away. Although as Velma said. "It wasn't like we had a choice! We couldn't let him get away with it – what if that had set him on a criminal path?" thankfully her uncle understood.

She'd been home a week and during that time she'd only seen Fred and Daphne, Daph had been over the very next day, wanting to talk about the case, Fred followed five days later. However there was no word from Shaggy or Scooby, which was worrying. Normally they'd have been on her doorstep at least two or three days after a mystery, wanting her to go over the facts so that they fully understood and generally ask a bunch of questions. Under normal circumstances they'd have been over before Fred.

So she was worried, she'd given them a full week to calm down and they still weren't here. She silently wondered if this had been one mystery to many, with Shaggy and Scooby's high imagination levels she'd always be worrying that one case would lead them to become permantly panicked.

Thankfully that hadn't happened yet.

So that was why she found herself on the Rodgers family's doorstep, armed with smoothies, which she'd coaxed her mother into making, and a box of chocolate.

Shaggy's sister, Sugey opened the door. "Oh hey, Velma. Shaggy's upstairs."

"How is he?"

The fourteen year olds face took on a concerned look. "Weird, I mean it usually takes him at least two or three days to calm down, but this time seems worse. He's gone really silent and isn't eating as much; he only eats as much as I do."

Now Velma was seriously concerned. Although most people wouldn't be, considering Sugey ate the normal amount for a girl her age, however, Shaggy usually ate at least twice what the average guy ate. It wasn't his fault, he had high metabolism.

"I better talk to him, upstairs did you say?"

"In his room."

After greeting Shaggy's parents Velma knocked on his bedroom door, it was opened by Scooby.

"Hey Scooby, how are you?"

"Rood ranks." Then lowering his voice he added. "I'm rorried about raggy, he reems upset."

"I know, sugey told me. I'm going to talk to him."

"Rokey, I'll rake him a randwich."

After Scooby lolloped of Velma perched herself on the end of Shaggy's bed. "What's up?"

Shaggy looked at her. "Like, why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm concerned, I haven't seen you in a week, and both Sugey and Scooby tell me you haven't been eating."

"I have."

"Not as much as you should do."

"Velma, I'm fine."

Velma went quiet at that but didn't leave. He'd tell her when he was ready. After a minutes silence, Shaggy asked. "Like, why didn't you come looking for me?"

"Sorry?"

"I was, like, gone overnight! 24 hours, in normal circumstance that's, like, enough to file a missing person's report! And don't tell me you were, like, looking for me because i could tell you were, like, plainly surprised to see me."

"Fine, okay, I admit it. We didn't look for you straight away. We got distracted with the whole vampire thing."

As soon as she said it Velma wanted to kick herself, she'd just gone and suggested a mystery was more important than her friend! For the supposed girl genius, she could be such an idiot at times.

Shaggy caught on as well. "So, like, a mystery is more important than me? Great."

"No! Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way…"

"Velma." Shaggy cut her off. "Like, be honest, do you care if I, like, live or die?"

Silence for a minute. Then a horrified, "Of course I care! We care! Look, again, I'm sorry we didn't look for you sooner, but it wasn't because we didn't notice you were missing, we noticed. Trust me, we were worried. I mean, seriously, Fred though you were kidnapped by vampires…"

Shaggy snorted.

"Yeh, I know. I promise you, we were going to look for you, then Van-Helsing distracted us with 'genuine vampire artefacts' that turned out to be fake, that was in the morning, then Daphne got herself kidnapped by vampire actors, so we had to go and rescue her, and then we found you…"

"By almost, like, killing me with a wooden stake? Do you, like, realise how close that thing was to my neck?"

"Oh blame Mr trap-tastic for that, that stupid stake machine thing was his idea. Anyway, we found you, so there was no need to go on a search for you. But if we hadn't have found you we would have had the whole of little bat town out searching for you!"

"Like, you sure?"

"Positive. So don't ever, ever, think we don't care if you live or die, because we do. I do. If you died…it would tear me to pieces."

Shaggy paused, smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Velm, I, like, knew that. I just needed to hear it confirmed. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I don't know about you, but, like, I could go for a triple decker sandwich with those biscuits and smoothies you've got there! I wonder if Scooby's, like, done with that sandwich yet? I heard him say he'd make me one."

Leaping of the bed Shaggy threw open the door and hollered down the stairs. "Scooby Doo, where are you?!"

"Ritchen, Raggy. Rust rinished raking rou a ripple recker ranrich. Rare Ru, roing Ru reat rit?"

"Like, what do you think?"

Velma laughed, balancing the smoothies and the biscuits, following Shaggy down the stairs. As the duo sat down to the biggest sandwich on earth, Sugey flashed Velma a wide grin.

"I don't know what you did, but, like thank you."

Velma smiled. Everyone needs reassurance from time to time. Even Shaggy Rodgers.


End file.
